execsfilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween
Halloween is the second episode of the first season of Execs. Plot Introduction Clara sits at her desk dressed as a fairy and introduces herself as the advertising executive manager. She states that there has been some tension in the office and she has therefore arranged a Halloween party to make things a bit more "spooky" in the department. Before the party Gina is sitting at her desk when Clara comes enthusiastically along shouting her name. Clara sits down a folder and begins to go over some details regarding the department. As Clara suggests that all of the employees have a big meeting and figure out a fresh direction to take things in, Gina swallows some pills, picks up a bottle of booze and walks away behind Clara's back. By the time Clara has noticed, Gina is out of the room. Clara says "oh". At the canteen Amanda attempts to point out to Zach what she thinks is an orang-utan (but she has great difficulty in remembering and pronouncing the word). Clara chats to Janny in the background and with Zach distracted, Gina pours some of her mystery drink into Zach's tea. Upon returning to his tea Zach only notices once he has had a drink and sprays the drink over the table from his mouth. Clara presents golden star stickers to the staff as a reward. Zach receives four stars for being "enthusiastic" and working hard. Three stars are awarded to Amanda for making great coffee, but Amanda cuts Clara off, stating that the stars are "not even pink". Clara brushes this off before moving onto the janitor and awarding him two stars for doing such a great job of cleaning the floors. Clara assumes that cleaning floors is Janny's life calling. Finally Clara approaches Gina with one star and sticks it on her lapel for "showing up anyway". Gina expresses her disgust by pulling the sticker off and throwing it away. Clara and Zach walk together down a corridor as Clara discusses organising a social gathering for staff outside of work when Gina, who is being pursued by Amanda, barges between them. Clara screams, Zach is knocked into the wall and Amanda chases Gina, asking her not to make her run as its bad for her heart. Zach, clutching his head cries as Clara looks on, mouth over her mouth. Clara, dressed as a fairy godmother, talks about her excitement for the party and how good it will be when Zach comes into the office. Clara squeals and runs to Zach to talk about his vampire costumes. Zach proudly tells of how enthusiastic Clara was about his outfit. Clara dances around Zach, happily singing "bippety-boppity-boo". Zach explains that he dressed as a vampire at his mother's suggestions as she told him that they are "cool". He says that his mother went to the supermarket to buy his cape and his make up, before commenting on how good a job she did. Clara chats to Zach went Amanda bursts into the office dressed in black suit and a red top. She puts her hands on her hips and says "hey bitches". Clara says "oh". Amanda, seemingly outraged, states that her costume needs no introduction. Amanda examines her nails as Zach and Clara chat when Gina bursts in, dressed in her usual black suit and a red top. She says "hey bitches" before her and Amanda face off, pacing around each other for a few moments. The look each other up and down before Gina walks to her desk, pretending to gag to the camera on the way by. Gina asks aloud if Clara really thought that Gina would dress up for Halloween. Gina, as she says, hasn't celebrated Halloween since she was three months old. We see an image of a young, disgruntled toddler wearing a pumpkin. This is Gina at three months old. Amanda tells of how she has put a tremendous amount of effort into her costume being Gina. Amanda says she hasn't tried so hard at anything in her entire life and points out that she even kept her nail polished chipped to complete the look. Gina sits at her desk and lazily puts a foot on the desk. Amanda, who is sitting at the adjoining desk, copies Gina's actions. Gina picks up and reads a folder, so Amanda picks up and reads a magazine and when Gina throws it back to the desk, so does Amanda. Gina begins a rant about Amanda's Halloween costume, accusing her over looking like a heavy drinker and a slut before falling suddenly silent. Realising that Amanda had in fact dressed as her for Halloween, Gina brands Amanda a "bitch". Clara believes that Amanda makes a better Gina than Gina does. Back in the office everyone is gathered for Clara's trick or treat. Clara announces the beginning of the game, but Amanda claims that she already has her treat in the form of Zach. Gina then asks if her treat is that everyone dies. After asking Gina to turn her "frown upside down", Clara offers the bucket of sweets and tricks to Amanda. She picks out a sweet but seems uninterested unlike Zach who very enthusiastically looks away in anticipation of drawing a treat. He selects a caramel but claims he doesn't like them. Gina, however, finds a spider and throws it at Amanda who hysterically leaps onto Zach's lap. Zach says that trick or treat was "nice" but reinstates his dislike for caramel. Amanda says that seeing Zach dressed as Edward Cullen (of the Twilight Saga) really made her day and that nobody has any idea how fun she found it. After the game of trick or treat, Amanda sits down with Zach to tell him a story. As she fiddles with his tie she tells him how, as a baby, her parents wanted to call her Isabella (with Amanda making a reference to Twilight protagonist, Isabella Swan). Zach asks who Edward is and wonders if he is nice. Clara presents the next event: bobbing for apples. A screen interrupts with "40 minutes earlier..". Gina is discovered by the camera crew pouring vodka into the basin of apples. Gina, after stating that she feels surrounded by idiots, says that the only amusement she got from Clara's games was seeing Zach get drunk from vodka soaked apples. Zach kneels on a spinning office chair. As he spins round he laughs maniacally, but groans with sickness after a few spins. Clara believes that the games were a success and says that Zach especially enjoyed it. As Zach sits at a desk with his face in the basin of apples, blowing bubbles, Clara skips along to Gina's desk to discuss the success of the evening and how effective the events have been at bringing everyone into a team. Gina interrupts by refuting Clara's statements and informs her that due to the Halloween party, Gina missed a call from a very important client and that it has not been a good day. Gina follows up by saying that Clara's dress made her eyes "want to vomit". Clara flees, weeping. Zach whips his face from the basin with an apple in his teeth. He holds it up in the air and proclaims "got me an apple!" Clara weeps loudly in the bathroom. A screen interrupts with "meanwhile...". Janny, the janitor, beckons a camera towards a round, red switch in an unidentified location. He turns it off, the lights instantly go off and he does an evil laugh. Back to Clara and we see her plunged into complete darkness. She pleads not to be hurt as she is only a "harmless fairy godmother". Clara says that of all the things that could have happened, she hadn't expected the lights to cut out. Amanda attempts to shove a caramel into an ill Zach's mouth, telling him to show her his teeth. The lights go out and both respond hysterically. Amanda recalls the lights going out and says that she knew something had to be wrong as it was way to early for bedtime. Zach tells how he doesn't like the dark and how his Superman nightlight keeps him from getting scared about "things coming out of the closet" as he goes to sleep at night. The camera crew look under a meeting table to discover Gina drinking straight from a bottle. As the lights cut out she merely shrugs and grunts before carrying on drinking in the dark. Gina asks if Clara hadn't paid the electric bills again. Zach cowers and whines under a desk in the office with only his phone to light his face. Amanda crawls up next to Zach, calls him "Edward" again and tries to comfort him, which only makes him hyperventilate. Clara, in complete darkness, wanders the corridors asking if anybody is there. She catches a whiff of vodka and immediately calls out for Gina. There is no reply but after insisting that she can smell Gina, Clara hears Gina curse in the dark. Clara mentions how she knew that her safety preparedness seminar would come in handy. At a past event, Clara stands and talks at a board filled with various natural disaster possibilities. Gina fakes shooting herself in the head to the camera. Zach keenly pays attention as Amanda strokes his arm. Janny sits at the back with a cap on his face as he sleeps. Clara moves on to the final part of the seminar: a rabid badger attack, which she states urgently to the camera is "very, very likely". Back in the present, Amanda, now huddled next to Zach, begins wondering if they are now going to die. Her thoughts on the end of their lives and chances of love make Zach cry, and when Amanda suggests that Zach would want to "go out with a bang", Zach looks horrified. She then states that Zach can have anything he wants or needs from Amanda. Gina, in a pitch black corridor, calls out for Clara but receives no reply. Gina shouts that she is not pleased if Clara is just performing a Halloween prank before threatening whoever is making the noises. Zach attempts to tell a story but is incoherent due to him still wearing his fake, undersized vampire fangs. Back in the office, Clara has arrived already and has huddled Zach and Amanda. They all sit on the floor, panicking. Clara suddenly makes an exclamation before explaining that she is a "little bit psychic" and that there is a presence in the room. Amanda nods as she states that she always thought Clara was a "psycho", mixing the word up with the word "psychic". Amanda elaborates about how she thinks Clara never went to rehab and, is instead, a mental patient on the run after escaping from a mental asylum. In the office, Clara talks about the presence in the room. When Amanda asks if it is angry, Clara replies that it is full of rage. Amanda asks if it is her Uncle Jim because, before he died, Amanda hadn't returned some screwdrivers that she had borrowed from him and he was quite angry about it. Clara starts shouting "evil!", Zach whimpers loudly and Amanda screams as a figure enters the room. Upon shining a torch on her own face, the figure reveals itself to be Gina, much to the relief of the rest of the execs. Gina wonders why they were all scared and "shitting themselves". She also says that she creates fear but can't feel it. As Gina takes a seat on the floor, Amanda shouts out, asking her Uncle Jim to not be angry. Then everyone hears a noise and they all begin panicking and crying again. Even Gina reacts, her swearing requiring many bleeps. Zach, crying into a towel tells how he was being grabbed all over his body in the panic and that Gina made him wet. With her tears. The screaming in the office ceases when the lights suddenly come back on. Gina is first to leave, a clumsy Amanda falls on the way to the door and Clara follows on. Zach, still on his knees, pulls his vampire cape off of his head. Janny laughs heartily, proudly admiring the effects of his prank. He says that he hasn't laughed as much since his divorce hearing and that he thinks the "wee one" wet himself. Clara, whose spirits have remained high, thinks that everyone was brought closer together despite the night's events and that she trusts everyone can rely on their colleagues in the case of an emergency. At the end of a day at the office, Gina sits in the canteen's coffee shop. Clara and Zach approach and when Clara attempts to talk to Gina, Gina freaks out, screams and falls from her chair. Zach and Clara look on in shock. Category:Episodes